As one of the mounting elements for supporting a power train of a vehicle, a roll rod connecting the power train to a vehicle body is used; and the roll rod is interposed between the power train and the vehicle body to control the roll movement of the power train and to insulate the vibration noise.
The accompanying FIG. 8 is a view illustrating a roll rod for a vehicle according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a conventional roll rod consists of a bridge bracket 1 interposed between a power train and a vehicle body; and a front insulator 2 and a rear insulator 3 formed on both end portions of the bridge bracket 1; and the front insulator 2 is connected to the power train and the rear insulator 3 is connected to the vehicle body through a case bracket 6 as the status supported between an end plate 5 and the bridge bracket 1 by a bolt member 4.
Such a conventional roll rod, in the case where the case bracket 6 is fixed to the vehicle body, upon forward driving of the vehicle, receives the load in the front direction and is pulled and in this case, a first rear insulator 3a, which is inserted into and installed on a front of the case bracket 6, of the rear insulator 3 is compressed; and upon backward driving of the vehicle, receives in the rear direction and is pulled and in this case, a second rear insulator 3b, which is inserted into and installed on a rear of the case bracket 6, of the rear insulator 3 is compressed.
The first and second rear insulators 3a, 3b, as the status not fixed to and inserted into an inner portion of the case bracket 6, are penetrated and supported by the bolt member fastened between the end plate 5 and the bridge bracket 1.
There has the problem that since the first and second rear insulators 3a, 3b are applied as the structure receiving only compression load, an interval (a gap) between one rear insulator, which does not receive the load in driving, and the case bracket 6 occurs in the front and rear direction of the vehicle and while it is restored at the moment that the load disappears, the shock occurs.
Further, there has the problem that for preventing the shock, in the case that the rear insulator 3 is inserted into the case bracket 6 as the status somewhat pre-compressed, in this case, a spring characteristic of the rear insulator 3 becomes increased and an insulation rate becomes very low.
Further, in the case that the rear insulator 3, as the status pre-compressed and inserted into the case bracket 6, receives the load to operate, since the pre-compressed amount of the rear insulator 3 is added to the compressed amount generated by the load, there occur the phenomenon that the rear insulator 3 sticks out the outside of the case bracket 6 and thereby, the phenomenon that the rear insulator 3 is inserted between the end plate 5 and the case bracket 6 to be destroyed, and the like, and thereby durability thereof very becomes disadvantageous.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.